Regain Oneshot
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Danny is in an abused relationship and lost hope to believe he'll escape because no one has saved him. Yet, someone spots him...will he be saved or be dead by the abuser? -Oneshot request from RXMFanReaderFics -


**This is a fanfic request. **

**Warning: Cuss, violence, yaoi, sensitive**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

One mistake leads to blackmail or better yet, destructions. Despite of that mistake, it cost me everything I do and I cringed away from hope and faith. That was gone long ago…not after accidentally exposing my identity to a former rival.

She took it all away from me. She dominated every little thing of me and refused to set me free. It was because of her I was no longer the same person. Here I am, cowering in a corner of the darkness and waiting for her to be home.

I barely move from where I am. Anything I touch, she'll punish me in a way she thinks best. I'm a dead slave to her…she believes Fenton was dead because I 'killed' him. She doesn't think I am simply a half ghost and half _human_. She threatened to hand me over to the GIW and I immediately obeyed her.

She won.

I hugged my knees, recalling today was Friday, and Friday meant nightmares of _her_. Her endless torture wouldn't be pleasant and I would have no idea what she'd be up to. No one saved me…no one found me. It's been like this for a year and a half now. I gave up on believing anyone to save me.

Of course, she made us move far from home. I hadn't fought a single ghost since we moved here a year and four months ago. Everything in this room was a haunting memory to what she has done to me.

I had no rights…she took all my privilege since she damned the relationship.

The door rattling up and my heart instantly dropped to my stomach. She's home…the nightmare begins.

Her footsteps grew closer than ever, seeing her dark skinned in the shadowed room, and she stood in front of me. I met her soulless blue ocean eyes to show her my obedient and proving my worthiness to her somehow. Her arms crossed and stared at me like some filthy creature.

"Come here now and give me a damn kiss," She demanded.

I nodded and rushed up to her. I was careful to kiss her and she held me roughly, yanked my hair, and caused me to groan. Nothing was pleasant from her and how much I trembled below her feet. She pulled away and breathed heavily.

"Your fucking energy kiss is what I need. Now, I need you to go to the store and get milk. If you're late, you're going to suffer for the weekend." She handed her money to me.

Valerie glared at me. A freedom…to breathe the fresh air was something to look forward to. I nodded to reply, but I had no rights to speak to her. Last time she gave me a freedom to go to a store was four months ago, but before that, eight months ago…I was late in returning home and she cuts me up anywhere she pleases as she watched me bleed. It was painful, but she has gone worse than this.

I lowered my head to accept my responsibility. She pointed at the door and I headed out with a hoodie and a pair of jeans. They were my only clothes. I knew how to get to the store, but when I walked…I didn't waste time. The people around me could hardly tell I am being abuse since healing was a natural thing to do for being a scum ghost.

I avoided any eye contact with strangers, kept looking at the animal shops I kept passing, and seeing how excited those dogs and kittens were to see me. I finally got to the store, shoving the old imagine of how I used to adore little animals. What was the point of adoring anything when everything goes downhill?

I passed the tea restaurant. It always smelled so cinnamon and peppermint sweetness in there. Sometimes, they had their spice pumpkin teas. I kept my eyes down on the sidewalk so no one would look at me or I'd look at the strangers who cannot help me.

Finally arriving to the store, I directed myself over to the milk-

"-Daniel?"

I jumped…that name. That _voice_. Dammit, I was in fucked up trouble. I snatched the gallon of milk and headed over to the cashier line. I kept hearing that name, my breathing became irregular, and turned deeply afraid to be punished. No…I was good. I just take care of the milk and go on with my day.

But…someone was following me. Kept calling my name and I didn't need to be hurt right now. I couldn't afford the pain of the weekend right now.

"Daniel! It's me, Vlad! Please, look at me! Daniel?" The man begged persistently.

Once my milk was paid for and the changes given back, I shoved the changes into my pockets and carried the milk as I rushed out of the store. The faster my feet picked up, the man wouldn't stop, and I was almost back to the apartment. I couldn't stop hearing what the man was telling me.

"Please, Daniel, if you're in any state of trouble. Let me help you." He said kindly offering.

I froze when he said that and heard him ran passed me. I glanced up slowly and trying to breathe normally. If I don't get home soon, Valerie would kill me!

"I-I-I don't have time. My girlfriend needs milk!" I rushed out of the way and kept walking fast.

I refused to suffer for simply being late. I finally breathed normal and stared at the entering door building. In my head, replying what the man has said to me…_let me help you_. No one has ever given me help before. As much as I wanted to believe him, there was no hope for me. It was too late.

He can't help me…he can't save me from staying out of trouble from Valerie. I can't let her know about him. I headed into the apartment and found our suite. Valerie waited for me at the table and her soulless eyes could not detect anything. I placed the milk in the refrigerator and stood in front of her. My hands sunk into my pockets and handed her money back willingly. She counted them to be exact change.

I once took her money before…she wacked me with a baseball bat several times to my face to teach me to not steal anything, not just from her…anyone. I lost so much blood and learned a deep lesson from her.

"You're early," She puts her money away, "Keep it up, scum. For now, you need a bath." She stated.

This was one of the reasons, I hated for Friday to come. She took advantage of one strong and painful weakness to my ghost half. She would force me to take a 'bath' by rubbing blood roses. She considered my screaming is her personal music, her eyes were always satisfied to see me screaming, and suffocate me to no ends.

Her fingers clenched my hair in her grip locked and dragged me to the bathroom. I couldn't fight against her and she ran the bathtub up. She would undress me, not caring of my nudity, and examine everything on my body to be sure nothing was new.

"Get in, scum." She demanded.

Without a choice, I did what she wanted me to do. I hopped into the tub and she would begin to lather me with blood roses. It felt like a burning sensation, the longer it runs on me the more flaming fire my organs and skin, and choking on air.

"-DANIEL! YOU RELEASE HIM!" Someone shouted.

At the moment, I still screamed and unsure of what was really going on. To me, it was like hearing voices and maybe…maybe I'm finally dying as a whole. I didn't feel Valerie moving her hands anywhere on me. What was going on?

"Vlad!? What the hell are you doing in here?" She paused for a second, "…YOU SCUM GHOST! YOU LED HIM HERE?! I'm fucking you more roses up your asses tonight!" She growled.

I heard Valerie's yelped and groaning, but I couldn't see anything. It was going downhill to blackest night of my lifetime.

"Remove the roses, Ms. Gray, _now_." The person threatened her.

"No." She barked back, "He deserves it!"

"No he doesn't! Do not make me kill you, insolent brat. I should have known you kidnapped Daniel."

She growled, "He came with his own wills and he knows the price he's paying for!"

The sound started to fade away slowly after hearing Valerie's words. My body paralyzed and sunk into the water, but breathing water was nothing. To me, they're air.

I was more scared when this was all over.

…

Everything disappeared…the paralyzing, pain, burning and flaming. The returning sound and sight, but I haven't opened my eyes yet. Everything around me was different.

Did I die? If so, the cloud sure does feel so soft to lie on. Everything sounds so quiet, so quiet. The smell was fresh and welcoming. The bright light brushing against my eyelids and it was hard to ignore.

I focused on listening carefully…there was a soft breathing, one huffing in and slowly exhaling out. Who was it? If it was Valerie's, why was she breathing so quietly? It's not like her to be so calm. Deep inside of me, there was a great fear to think of the next punishment. I have no idea what to expect this time. I slowly gulped down to prepare anything that comes this way.

Slowly opening my eyelids and found myself in a huge room. First off, I had no idea I was on a bed and I grew worried about being on this. I hurried off and almost tripped myself. My breathing grew irregular and didn't understand anything. _Why_ was I on the bed? I was forbidden to be on such thing…

"Daniel!" He gasped, "You're awake, thank goodness!"

I jumped and spun around. I found the man who stalked me yesterday. Everything clicked…he took me away from Valerie and I shook my head. My feet picked up the pace and hurried over to the door to hurry out.

"She's in jail, Daniel. There's no need to return to the nightmare of that place. You're safe now." He told me.

I froze and felt worried. Choked on the idea that I had no way of knowing what's happening. I froze…safe? No need to return to the nightmare of that place? _She's_ in jail? Valerie is in jail?

"-s-s-a-sa-saf-safe?" I was afraid to look at the man.

He walked up to me slowly, trying not to scare me away, and I stood here without an inch from this spot.

"Yes, you're safe." I saw his fair skin hand coming in contact to my arm.

I backed away and he didn't bother touch me.

"She will not hurt you ever again, Daniel. Not a single finger of hers will lay on you anymore. You're free and safe again, Daniel." He explained.

That name…I haven't heard it in such a long time. Desperately, I wanted to look at the man and ask him to say it one more time.

"Daniel…daniel…" I struggled to remember the meaning of it.

"Yes, you are Daniel Fenton. Preferably, Danny. Has she been calling you something else?"

I nodded, but it made sense. It was _my_ name. A name I haven't heard in a long time. I was so used to called as scum.

"I assume you're hungry, Danny?" He asked.

_'Are you hungry, scum?' Valerie asked._

_I nodded willingly and she slapped my face._

_'Too bad, ghosts don't eat. You broke the stove, no food for one week.' She cleared. _

_Shocked to see there was no food for a week._

"…am I being punished?" Hoping to not get in trouble for talking.

"No, Daniel. Of course not, you are never in trouble. Come along, let's get you something to eat. You can have whatever you want to eat, I promise."

I looked up at him and saw his face. Those dark blue eyes filled with happiness and relieved about something. That long silver hair held in a small ponytail and it was really him. Vlad was standing in front of me with his gentle smile. My lips quivered and tears built up in my eyes. Instantly, I hugged him and felt him hugging me back.

"Thank you…" I whispered, "…thank you…for saving me."

For so long, I haven't seen anyone I have known for so long. Vlad saved me…he saved me from _her_. His gentle touch made me feel comfortable and he naturally carried me to downstairs. No one has ever done this to me before…

In this room, it had a long table filled with so many food and my stomach lurched desperately to be filled up soon. Vlad set me down and I stared at the good food. They smelled so warm and delicious. Vlad gestured the food to allow me to eat and I helped myself. Every time I bit, it was a little painful to ease down the stomach growling. The more I ate, the calmer it became. I haven't eaten this much since…ever.

Vlad never said anything and he joined in to help himself. While I ate, I thought back a few things…

I pulled back and gulped down my last bite.

"She's going to kill me!" I backed up against the wall and hugged myself.

I knew she has weapons. I knew she has the suit to fight ghosts, and she can track them down. She can track me down…I was dead for good. I felt hands onto my shoulders.

"Daniel, listen! She is in prison and her suit power is suppressed. She will never be able to use them again. I ensure you that you are safe. If she does come, I will protect you." He pulled me into his arms.

For some reason, I felt secured in his arms and I didn't understand. He never treated me like this before…some of my memories of him returned.

"Wh-why do you care about me?" I looked up at him.

There's that kindness smile, "Because, Daniel, you're my world. I searched everywhere for you. Without you, there's no one to understand me better than you do. I refused to think you deceased or disappeared off earth. I did not stop looking for you." His fingers brushed against my cheek softly, "The promise I kept for your mother and I. That we find you no matter and bring you home. She wants her son back and I want my other half back."

To me, it was the sweetest he has ever said. After half a year with Valerie, I lost a complete interest in females and grown on liking males. It was one of the reasons why I was late; I had a huge attraction to males and couldn't stop fawning over them.

"…remind me of who I am, Vlad…please?" Hoping that I didn't push him.

He smiled, I was beginning to enjoy that smile the most, and he talked about me endlessly. I had forgotten myself for the longest time. How strong I was…brave, idiotic, heroic, stubborn, and above all, a caring person. My lips quivered and I grew to like him more personally.

Then, it hit me…Danny Phantom. I hadn't gone ghost in such a long time and how much I badly miss being a ghost. The thing was…Valerie didn't like it. She always views me so evil and sick to her stomach. She said I was better off looking harmless human until she finds a way to teach me a lesson for killing Fenton…killing her former best friend. I tried to fight for my explaining how I came to be, but she never viewed me any different.

Vlad told me how proud he was of me when I fought off those ghosts and I felt shocked. Proud…no one has been proud of me before. It was constant blaming me, calling me evil, ghost, and all the other things.

He smiled down at me and I was in his very arms. I leaned up to him, tip toed my height up a bit, and looked at his face. His curled lips lured my lips onto his' and he was the first male to kiss. He didn't move at all. In fact, he played along and he felt my energy riling him up. Anyone who kissed me, they get an extra energy burst when the person needs it. However, Vlad was just like me. A halfa. He was sending his energy to me.

Everything felt so alive, stronger than I could ever imagine, and felt like I found myself again. We pulled back and I blinked at him. And again, I blinked.

"Vlad, thank you for finding me at the store and saving me." I smiled for him.

He held my face, knowing I appreciated to what he has done for me, and I felt strong again. I wasn't afraid anymore…I knew I was safe and no one can abuse me. I laughed for the first time in my life and we kissed out of celebration.

After a minute passed by, it was such an amazing sensation and how I want to feel this for the rest of my life.

"Anything to have you back in my life, Daniel, anything." He cupped my face.

I smiled even more, "Thanks for not giving me up, fruitloop. When no one else could find me, it's always you." My head shook.

I was happy to be with Vlad and I wouldn't have it any other ways. He made me feel more than being alive. He gave me an appreciation to my life, my family, and my friends.

"Let's get you home, little badger. Your family and friends are waiting for you," He kissed my forehead, "I told them I found you last night and saved you from the kidnapper. That and you're sleeping in my arms unharmed and safe."

My eyes widened and couldn't believe it, I was finally going home for once, and knowing as long Vlad was around me. That's all it matters. To me, he's always been my home. It was nice to come out of my shell and he broke my shell to set me free.

I was eager to come home and he thought the ghost portal would be easier. I agreed, but before we left. He got me a new set of clothes and I chose the warm clothes. I hadn't felt anything soft and something to keep me warm. It made me feel much closer to home.

Now, here we stood in front of the ghost portal and my eyes lit up at the sight of the ghost zone.

"I forgot how beautiful the ghost zone was," I awed and felt its energy.

I cuddled up with Vlad's arm, feeling the unique energy of the ghost zone, and how much it automatically remind me how to transform to my ghost half. It was much relieving from the past pain. How it all disappeared or numbed down. Slowly, I floated from the ground and couldn't believe how long I have done this.

Vlad did the same. He led me the way home and I missed so much of my flying. I looked everywhere and began to remember my experiences here. I forgot how much of a home it was to me.

I had forgotten everything for almost two years and I shouldn't have let that happened to me. I should have told Valerie what sets me apart from ghosts…I should have escaped and gone to Vlad. For whatever reasons why I didn't let my strength help me out, I was an idiot.

"We're here, Daniel." Vlad said.

I looked at him, remembering his ghost half and name…Plasmius. We used to be archenemies, but he changed. We changed and fell in love somehow. I looked at the very portal and seeing that I was home again. We flew through the portal and saw the old basement. It felt much like a stranger's home.

Yet, nothing has changed. I transformed back to my human self and Vlad did the same.

"Daniel, your parents are aware we are a hybrid. Your sister told them a year ago when they had doubts." He explained.

I turned to him, "How do they feel about that?"

He smiled, "They're proud of you for what you have done and felt guilty hurting you in the past. They took over your ghost fighting and patrols while looking for you."

It was comforting to know I didn't have to hide. Personally, I was afraid it'd get out to the world. Yet, only Valerie knew and she kept it quiet. I wonder why she didn't hand me over to the GIW to suffocate me even more. Mentally pushing it aside and Vlad held my hand to led me to the stairs.

We went up the stairs and the door was open to the kitchen. There was no one in the room yet, but I can see how messy things has gotten. The sink was filled with dishes, the table was clattered with messes of papers, junk, cups, dirty spots, and some lights were out. It hadn't been clean for the longest as it seem. Vlad wasn't comfortable being in here.

We went over to the living room where it was so dark. Why wasn't there lights in here? Vlad turned it on and it revealed five people. Two older adults jolted their heads up and saw me. They smiled and cried for me and calling me baby and son.

"Oh, my baby is home! Danny, you're home!" She held my held.

"Son! You're home!" The man hugged us.

It took me a while to realize they're my parents and I broke down. I hugged them back tightly.

"Mom…dad…I miss you guys." I finally got my family back.

I wouldn't let them go, we hugged for the longest time, and felt so good to be loved again. Finally, we broke apart and I sniffled to settle down to know I can see them all the time I want. I felt another hug from the side.

"Danny! You're home!" Her voice…it sounded so familiar.

She called me baby brother…she's my sister. I hugged her back and refused to have her out of my arms.

"Jazz…Jazz." I laughed, finally happy to be back with the family.

"You're home, little brother. You're finally home! I can't imagine what you have been through and I'm going to be there for you when you need me to be. I'm surprised you're handling this so well."

I missed her psychology talks how she's making me feel I can always count on her. I nodded, knowing that words cannot describe enough.

"I miss you so much, Jazz." I felt choke on my tears.

Lastly, I felt two more people hugging with Jazz and me. They chanted my names hundreds of time and how I truly forgotten my own name for two years almost.

"Sam? Tucker?" I remembered them.

"Danny, you're home now!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Dude! Glad to have you back home!" He squeezed the hug out of me.

My friends and my sister finally broke apart from the hug and simply looked at me with a huge smile on their face. Everyone surrounded me with their caring smile and I couldn't believe how much everyone has changed. My dad has gone literally gray hair. Mom has baggage under her eyes due to sleep deprived. Jazz's hair has gotten short, but she had more of an adult look on her now. Sam's looks changed to much more modern no hint of neither gothic nor girly clothes on her. Her hair grew longer than I have seen. Tucker has his dreadlocks revealed and no more beret to wear. He dressed a lot more fashionable. Everyone has changed, but I haven't even saw myself in the mirror yet.

Vlad came up to my side with a smile, showing how much he cares for me, and there's a lot to change.

"Valerie accidentally saw me transform and threatens to hand me over to GIW. I obeyed her at anything she says and I couldn't fight against her. She moved us somewhere…I don't know where, though. She used me, hurts me…" I gulped, "…made me feel pain in an-an-an and it was unimaginable t-t-to what she has done to me." My hands felt shaky and clung onto Vlad's sleeve, "…I-I-I am afraid of her. But…Vlad saved me. He found me at the store…he followed me to her place. He saved me from further on bath day. Valerie likes to me m…mak…make me scream by rubbing blood roses for two days. But…Vlad, he took me away from h-her." I gulped and breathed, "…he gave me a bed to sleep on. He made me feel safe again. He gave me so many food and he reminded me of who I am. I forgot nearly everything. I kissed him to give him my energy, but he gave me his energy." I smiled, "I hadn't felt so alive or powerful in a long time." My head rested onto Vlad's shoulder, "Vlad's kiss made me realize…" I looked at him, "…I'm glad he found me. I'm glad he protects me and I'll never let him go. I need him so I can find myself again."

He kissed my forehead and made it alright again. It was nice for a change. My family and friends heard my story and how…difficult it was for me to tell them. I wasn't the same as I used to be, but they can see I have feelings for Vlad. For once, I'm regaining everything I lost. I'm regaining my faith once more, hope that I'll always be saved by Vlad, and I can count on him. He has given me a pain free life now…but there's no doubt in my mind, my fears of Valerie remains the same. I simply need to fight against her and know she can't hurt me as long Vlad is around.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make anyone hate Valerie too much. I can say that Danny is 24 years old in this story. Anyway, this is only a one time onshot story and it was a request from RXMFanReaderFics. This idea was bugging me for a while, so I decided to get this out of the way. So, I hope this is your enjoyment and please leave a review or PM me. Anyway, I am still writing ' His' ' and trying to work out a few things here and there. So, please be patience if you're waiting for that one! Thank you and have a great day/night! ;)**


End file.
